


A Losers Prom

by CanadianHottMess



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crushes, F/F, Genderswap, High School, Movie: IT (2017), Prom, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianHottMess/pseuds/CanadianHottMess
Summary: The losers go to prom. Rachel Tozier loves her date, but he isn't who she really wants to be with. Wandering away for a private dance in a dark hall.





	A Losers Prom

Rachel nervously stood in her room, pacing back and forth till she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She smiled softly at herself all dolled up in a strapless black dress. It cut off at her knees and puffed out slightly thanks to the layers of tulle. Her normally messy hair was pulled back into a messy yet still put together bun. She was pulled from her thoughts when her mother called for her, nodding to herself she walked out of her room and down the stairs. 

"Oh you look so beautiful" her mother gushed when she saw Rachel walk down the stairs. Rachel was focused on her date who was standing by the door. Smiling softly at him. 

"Rach you look stunning" Stanley whispers to her once she made it to him, as he was putting on her corsage. It was baby blue to match his bowtie. 

"You clean up well the man" Rachel whispers back with a smile, pulling away slightly when her mom demanded pictures. Getting a few of the two, yet they all planned to meet at Bill's to get a group shot of all the losers. Even if some were going as couples they were still a group. 

"Bye!" Rachel calls pulling Stan out of her house. 

"Be good with my daughter Stanley" Her mother called before the door was slammed shut. Rachel groans slightly at her mom's words. 

She didn't live far from Bill so the two walked, against Rachel's protest. She already had to wear heels now with extra walking when they could have drove. Soon enough they made it to Bill's, seeing the other losers sitting on his front porch. Rachel looked over her friends eyes landing on Eileen in her emerald green dress. It was floor length, not too tight but also not too flowy it was a nice in between. It had spaghetti straps yet she covered her shoulders with a matching scarf. 

"Rach you are staring" Stan whispers to her with a light elbow to the side. Rachel nods and chuckles before walking up the step. 

"Group photos then we go party" Rachel said with a smirk. Catching Eileen's glance, oh how she wished she could be going with her. No offence to Stan she loved him, just not like that. Not in the way most people who go to prom together like each other. 

"Yeah, let me go get my mu-mu- mom" Bill says and quickly when into his house. 

"You look beautiful Rachel" Bev said with a puff of smoke. Rachel nods reaching out to pull the cig from her stealing a drag. 

"Thanks. So do you Bev" Rachel returns the complement. Looking back to Eileen she smiles more 

"You clean up nicely Ells" she says, it wasn't really what Rachel wanted to say but it was enough to see the girl blush. 

"You too Rach, but I told you not to call me that" Eileen says with a slight huff at the mention of her nickname. 

Soon enough they got the pictures. Group shots, just the boys, just the girls, and each couple. Once all that was done they were off to their school for the big dance, the one they will remember for the rest of their lives. They all danced together most of the night and if they weren't dancing they were all sitting down chatting and drinking. That was until a slow song came on. Rachel glanced at Eileen before taking Stan's outstretched hand. Slowly swaying with him. 

"You keep looking at Eileen" Stan whispers to the girl in his arms. 

"I can't help it. She looks so beautiful tonight" Rachel whispers back looking at him. Stan chuckles slightly, holding her closer. 

"Next slow song as her to dance" He says with a slight smirk, he wanted to be the ultimate wingman to his best friend. Even if she hasn't told him yet Stanley knew about Rachel's feelings.

"We can't. Not in front of the whole senior class" She mumbled sadly. She wanted to dance with Eileen, it's just everyone would look at harass the two. Before Stan could speak again the song ended. Rachel pulled back from him and kissed his cheek. Eileen caught a glimpse of the kiss and walked out of the gym using the bathroom as an excuse. Rachel caught her leaving and ran off to follow.

"Ells!" Rachel called and caught up to her 

"Where are you going?" She asked looking at the girl in front of her.

"I just needed some fresh air." Eileen said, it wasn't a full lie but there were other reasons she left. 

"Dance with me" Rachel says seemingly out of the blue. She watched as Eileen's face turned a bit more pink. 

"Right here?" She asked shaking her head. Rachel bit her lip and looked around before pulling Eileen into a dark hallway. 

"No here" Rachel whispers and pulled her closer. Slowly starting to sway to the muffled song that was coming from the gym. Eileen rested her head on Rachel's chest swaying with her. She wanted to dance with Rachel all night. As the song ends the two stayed in each other's arms. 

"Want to have a sleepover tonight?" Rachel whispered wanting to spend more time with Eileen. She giggled and nods 

"Yeah. I'll just have to tell my mom and grab some clothing" she said softly looking up at Rachel. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she heard Bev calling for them. 

"Eileen? Rach?" Bev called walking down the halls. Rachel took Eileen's hand and entered the main hall. 

"What's up Bev?" Rachel spoke with a smile. She was going to confess right there. She wasn't sure if Bev showing up was a blessing or a curse. 

"Where have you two been? We were all worried" Beverly says shaking her head. Noticing the two girl's hands intertwined

"Actually don't answer that. Let's just go" Bev said with a laugh walking back to the gym. Rachel and Eileen following not letting go of each others hands. The rest of the night went off like a school dance should. Dancing, laughing, drinking, and having an overall good night. When ever they were at the table Eileen and Rachel held hands, hidden by the table cloth. It was a perfect night for the losers.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write a part two about the sleep over?


End file.
